1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a CDMA (Code division Multiple Access) system, and in particular to a method for constructing a WVPN (Wireless Virtual Private Network) for a CDMA which makes it possible to construct the WVPN which may use a mobile phone network as a private network.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the conventional CDMA system, in order to construct a VPN (Virtual Private Network), as disclosed in the U.S. Pat. No. 5,339,356, a PBX (Private Branch Exchange) is installed for thereby constructing the VPN.
Therefore, in the conventional art, since the VPN is constructed based on the PBX, the construction cost of the PBX is increased, and an advanced high technique is required for installing the same, so that the installation cost is also increased.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for construction a WVPN for a CDMA system, which is capable of constructing the WNPN using a certain extension number between subscribers for a WVPN group.
To achieve the above object, there is provided a method for constructing a WVPN for a CDMA system comprising the steps of a first step for registering a private network group and extension number to the SCP and judging whether a call by a certain calling subscriber corresponds to an extension number or a MDN (Mobile Directory Number) when a certain calling subscriber calls a certain receiving subscriber of the same group as the calling subscriber, and a second step for constructing a mobile communication network using the MDN in the case that as a result of the first step the call by the calling subscriber corresponds to the MDN and constructing a WVPN in the case that the call by the calling subscriber corresponds to the extension number, wherein the method for constructing a WVPN (Wireless Virtual Private Network) for a CDMA system includes a mobile telephone serviced by a private network group, a BTS (Base Transceiver System) for transmitting and receiving a message with the mobile telephone, a BSC (Base Station Controller) for managing the BTS, a MSC (Mobile Switching Center) including a MSA (Mobile Signaling Access), a MCC (Mobile Call Control), and a VLR (Visitor Location Register), a HLR (Home Location Register), and a SCP (Service Control Point) for storing an extension number with respect to a calling subscriber serviced by a private network group.
Additional advantages, objects and features of the invention will become more apparent from the description, which follows.